


Seven Rides For Seven Brothers

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Swallowing, Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Musicals, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: In this telling of Seven Brides For Seven Brothers, Milly is short for Milford.





	Seven Rides For Seven Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a thing for gingers.

Seven Rides For Seven Brothers

The white mountains glistened like cum drops on cock tips, the Fall air left quickly like a gassy supper, and therefore, Adam rode into town to court a skillful bottom to keep him warm through the long and coming Winter and a bottom that'd stay fresh as Spring till Spring. Milford, or Milly as the townsfolk called him, was walking home from church, as Adam moseyed up beside him singing a new song. Milly and Adam wandered through town singing a duet that gave the hills shaken hills syndrome. Great lovers throughout the town’s short combustive history watched from porch rockers in awe, as Milly and Adam's sacred harmony eclipsed all others. 

“Adam, where did a backwoodsman like you learn to sing so beautifully? I dare say, I’ve never heard a fella carry a tune outside the church walls such as you.” Milly blushed, swooshed a basket, and loosened his girdle. 

“It gets a might lonely in the cold hills without no bottom running around, cooking and cleaning.” Adam brashly rode his horse. 

“Is that all you think I’m good for?” Milly stormed off, but Adam sang a ditty to quail his storm. Milly swayed loose and gullible in Adam’s serene basic time signature. 

At its ending, Adam swooped from his horse and embraced Milly under a great fruit tree; no coincidence intended. They kissed after knowing each other merely measures. They rode back to the church to wed, but it wasn’t that kind of church. 

Milly told his family farewell, gathered enough food to last through Winter, and rode Adam’s abysmal carriage through the mountains singing like a hooting bride. Adam smiled the entire way, but he dared not mention his brothers from the army. Milly stood and bellowed the last note of his ballad like a cabaret daughter, as the forest animals performed seppuku. 

Their horse and buggy barely outran a responsive avalanche; the mountains were sick as hell. Milly and Adam rode laughing to a simple cabin locked away in a wooded paradise like the stump of Nature. Milly’s eyes sparkled like he had just found the land of the fairies. He felt his wings expand, as he stepped off the carriage onto the land of his new home. 

“Oh, Adam, it’s beautiful. I’m so happy.” He removed his bonnet. His curly blond locks unfurled and moved in his bounce. Milly’s face shined like a newly formed star. 

“I’m glad you like it, but there’s something I failed to mention to you.” 

“Whatever it is it can wait. Come here you big lug.” Milly grabbed Adam with his lips. Milly took Adam around singing a song about feeding chickens, milking cows, raising goats, and riding bareback. Adam joined in at the chorus, but his six war brothers interrupted near their song’s second bridge. 

“Milly, these are my brothers.” Adam was humiliated and worrisome, because he loved Milly. He liked the name Milford, but used Milly because Milly liked Milly. 

Milly was stunned and asked, “How? They look nothing like you. This one has to be black or adopted.” Milly felt her dream die. She looked at Adam wondering where her perfect life went. 

“These are my brothers from the war. We fought beside each other and lost friends together. These are my brothers.” They were lined up and Adam introduced them, “This is...” 

But before Adam could continue, Benjamin jumped in and said, “Adam, you old dog!” All his brothers scrambled and congratulated Adam. Milly laughed and let them carry him inside the house. He was getting to know everything about them, but Benjamin said, “Milly, it’s so nice having a bottom here again.” 

Milly looked around and asked, “I’m the only bottom?” His voice gave Milly his shortened name and everyone the hint. He was a proud bottom never shy of seeking help at the town’s single emergency clinic. Milly, or Milford, when doctors insisted, dressed and bled springtime. 

Adam spoke up and said, “Yes, we’re all tops. We’re brothers.” 

Adam, Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon sat around the table, as Milly stood in the kitchen. He was amazed by their singing voices and interesting introductions. Gideon was the youngest and the only one without red hair, but Ephraim’s hair was dyed red. They all were heavy stock except Gideon. Milly thought he was a bottom, but Gideon insisted he wasn’t one. 

Gideon wanted a bottom and asked Adam, “When can we ride to town to get bottoms?” 

“An avalanche blocks the path and I don’t expect it to melt till late Spring or even early Summer.” Adam took a drink and reflected on their unfortunate circumstance. All the brothers looked around and looked at Milly. He wasn’t cooking, cleaning or riding bareback. 

Milly told himself that he’d better get to cooking. He made the men eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy, sausages, ham, cheese grits, pancakes, and chopped fruit. Milly washed up, but Caleb, Daniel, and Gideon took the dishes and sang Milly a song to bed. 

The quaint cabin roared with the sound of a grinning fire. The woodsman’s bed filled the cluttered cabin. Exasperated, Milly rested atop the robust blankets, turned his flushed cheeks and saw the seven brothers standing around the bed like mythical figures from a dream. 

Adam started to hum and Milly knew it was going to be a fine song, a fine song indeed. Adam’s brazen hand clutched Milly’s ass cheek. Milly turned and giggled. Adam cheered and reared Milly’s delicate, peach ass. All of the brothers gasped in unison, cock and throat. 

Benjamin sang with Adam, as Benjamin wrestled his belt apart. The brothers followed. Adam climbed the bed, Milly stuck his ass in the air, and the brothers held pitch and cock. Benjamin led the brothers in their own verse about Milly’s beauty and cooking expertise, which Milly prided himself on both. 

Milly lifted his arms, as Adam’s planetary cock rapt through him like a comet cometh missionary. He sang out joyfully, reached out and saw the proud brothers. Adam sang, Milly sang, and Benjamin sang about wanting to top. It was like a perfectly made sandwich with just the right amount of juice drink. 

A universal complexity, it was a song that would never end. Adam wasn’t done, but pulled from Milly like a cork in a dam. Adam’s blissful pleasure poured from Milly, as Benjamin jammed the jam back in. Milly sang pleased and waddled. 

Our dove had tarnished his feathers. He sang of the lost innocence and love for Adam and his army brothers. He sang of war and love and love and war. Benjamin was there singing too, as his unabashed bruiser carved nine measures into Milly. It was whole note after whole note after whole note. Milly needed to rest his voice and took Frank’s cock for relief. 

Frank put his arms around Ephraim and Gideon and sang their tale of patience. There were many times they waited and it was still honorable. Ephraim was black and the last to strip. Frank helped him with his shirt and plucked Ephraim and Gideon’s nipples, as they crooned, jerked and awaited Milly’s cherub mouth. 

Caleb and Daniel sang smooth together like swirled ice cream. Benjamin refrained, as Caleb held Milly’s warm ass. Daniel sang of bottoms, Caleb sang of ruined sheets, and Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon sang of penis nurture. Caleb heaved his merry lumber into Milly and sang about sobbing lady men. 

Milly gave a quick soliloquy and said, “Father told me I should stay chaste and wait for one lover. He told me not to sleep with every missionary that comes. One lover would be all and now, all is all I want.” His bottom came to life like a radioactive creature blind on destruction. He bounced and made Caleb fall victim. Caleb repeated a last measure, pulled out, and shot notes across Milly’s crescent o. 

Daniel regaled of riding prairie broncos from his youth and saddled up. His long cock skidded into Milly like a burrowing mole. Milly sang and slurped down Gideon like a flavorful megaphone. Gideon, sweet Gideon, loved Frank tweaking his nipples. Ephraim felt discriminated against and sang about it, but Milly sang him wrong and Ephraim changed his tune. 

Ephraim was next and sang about the sweet torture his flexing cock would assert. Milly sang a soprano’s jubilation, as his honed ass plowed Daniel like dry and stony acreage. Daniel hit a deep note, Milly hit a high note, and Adam shot notes of pleasure in Milly’s caved mouth. Frank and Gideon’s eager cocks went in there like rescuers looking for survivors and souvenirs. 

Daniel finished his number and Ephraim’s number was up next. He was dark, muscular, and hung. The brothers had to keep him around, because Ephraim was the darkest and the meanest. Ephraim and the brothers knew Gideon was the smallest guy, but he had the biggest cock. Ephraim and Gideon sang their often rehearsed duet on stereotypes, cock sizes and their axes, not exes. Milly enjoyed Gideon’s solo and taste, in axes and mouth. He was large, but the rare and vibrant bottom was in charge. 

Ephraim's cock reminded Milly of a baby doll’s foot he remembered and sang a childhood song. Milly’s ass was firm, but not reptilian like you would imagine. Benjamin spewed a few measures and massaged it in. Gideon sang about the priesthood to keep from ending too quickly. It was an award winning orchestration of the flesh. 

Adam and Benjamin sang with a drink, as they prepared something special for their prized bottom. There had never been such a fine bottom in their cabin. The ones before weren't so desperate. They weren’t as strong and dutiful as their Milly. His sausage gravy was verifiably the thickest. 

Ephraim rapped it up. He called it singing, but Frank jumped in and Ephraim’s sensitive nipples caused him to burst faster than his lyrics. Milly felt him reach his bass chords. He ran deep and large. Milly’s shoulders ached from the constant stance. He moved with Ephraim’s cock, as he went to remove it and Frank had to pull them apart. 

Milly turned onto his side, as Frank’s quivering cock entered the stage with an opening number. He sang and sang.

Milly enjoyed the tune and shook to the tempo or from a stroke. Frank was rocking it, as his brothers watched Gideon say a prayer. Gideon’s lips spoke into his praying hands, as Milly sucked and he prayed. Caleb and Daniel rubbed Milly, as Adam and Benjamin brought him a drink. Gideon’s cock waned, as Milly sipped just the right amount of juice drink. 

Frank knocked the cup from his hand, as his thrusts strengthened. Milly wanted it to continue, but he had grown terribly fond of Gideon’s cock. Adam’s cock gazed at Milly and she sucked it. Gideon moved behind Frank, as Frank held Milly’s hairy leg up, kissed his foot, sucked behind his knee, rammed upside Milly, and felt the quaking urge to erupt. 

Adam had a song about full hearts. His admiration for Milly’s bottom went a brief moment before Frank splashed across the bed. Milly got sprayed up the side and Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, and Adam rubbed it in like a burnt victim’s medicine. Milly got on his back, the brother’s hands continued, and timid Gideon mounted the bed after a lengthy prayer. 

Ginger hairs filled Milly’s mouth, as Gideon’s amber cock fueled inside him and Milly sang of youthful stamina. They felt his ass cheeks widen, as Gideon heard Milly’s instruction. He was like a microwaved can of peas. There were sparks going off inside Milly. It was like an instrumental intermission squarely from the brass section. The brothers knew naught but caress their splendid bottom swelling with pride and cock. 

Caleb’s cock went into Milly’s mouth and she wanted to taste him. The unusual red hairs were discarded, as Milly repeated keywords to Caleb’s song, “Cock butter. Perfect lover.” 

Gideon held Milly’s legs and watched him swallow Caleb’s second load and Daniel push his way forward. Gideon bent over like he wanted to suck Daniel and Daniel’s braggart cock welcomed him. Daniel’s song changed to secret rendezvous with Gideon in the tool shed and Milly interjected, “I knew you were a bottom!” Milly pushed Daniel around to mount Gideon. 

Daniel got behind Gideon, as Gideon stroked in and out of Milly. Milly and Gideon sang a very memorable song where hung bottoms take over the world. Gideon wanted to shoot once he felt Daniel’s cock take its rightful place. 

Adam was first to suck down Milly’s coy, creamy cornstalk. It was as wet as a flooded creek. Benjamin and Caleb rubbed Daniel’s ass, Ephraim and Frank rubbed Gideon, and Adam’s cock rubbed Milly’s face, as Adam sucked down Milly’s ignored cock. Gideon was going to come. He felt deforested, as his cock pulsated and filled Milly. Milly felt Gideon’s blasts, Adam’s lips, and felt like letting it come all out. 

“Adam, I’m going to shoot.” Milly called a warning, as Gideon sang the bottom’s world domination chorus again. Daniel shot inside Gideon’s tight hole, Gideon kept shooting inside Milly, and Milly fluidly joined their song. Milly felt like Milford as he ejaculated and hit a bottom note. Ephraim and Frank reloaded and fired their white bubbles around Milly’s stomach like singing pots and pans. 

Adam swallowed Milly and said, “You’re as sweet as you taste.” He started another song, as the war brothers cleaned Milly like more plates of delicious food. Milly rested and slumbered, as they all climbed into bed. Frank’s leg went underneath Milly. Gideon’s cock fell over Adam’s arm. Ephraim’s ass was a soft pillow for Benjamin. Daniel sucked Caleb’s cock to sleep. Adam and Frank kissed and touched, as Gideon jerked them off. 

Milly was still erect and Benjamin went from eating Ephraim’s ass to sucking down Milly’s cock. Ephraim stuck his paralyzing cock in Gideon’s peppermint roll, as Gideon sucked down Adam like a fly stuck to sap. The next day, Frank rolled off Milly to find he suffocated him to death. He moved Gideon’s cock down dead Milly’s throat before everyone woke and discovered the tragedy. 

Now, Gideon was the bottom, but he knew he would always be second best. Gideon never allowed himself to top ever again. He longingly missed his bottom partner, Milly. Adam missed Milly for the rest of his life too. He told other bottoms that told other bottoms the story of Milly, the bottom that had it all. The snow melted far before the army brothers ran out of songs praising Milford’s lovely ass, but if one listened closely to the lyrics, the visage of the perfect bottom would appear long enough to finish the job, do the trick, or plainly, cause an avalanche in your lap. 

 

May 29, 2011


End file.
